Slag om Arhem
thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|200px De slag om Arnhem was de veldslag die van 17 tot 25 september 1944 in en rond Arnhem plaatsvond, als onderdeel van Operatie Market Garden. De slag om Arnhem De operatie begon zondagochtend 17 september 1944 om half twaalf met een inleidend bombardement op Arnhem. 's Middags landden bijna 5200 man van de Eerste Britse Luchtlandingsbrigade, deels per parachutes, en deels in zweefvliegtuigen. In sommige zweefvliegtuigen werden jeeps en anti-tankgeschut aangevoerd. Tijdens de overtocht vanuit Engeland ging door ongelukken een deel van de uitrusting verloren. Voorts bleek na de landing dat het radiocontact tussen de eenheden onderling en met het hoofdkwartier voortdurend haperde. De voornaamste tegenslag was evenwel de tot dan toe onopgemerkt gebleven aanwezigheid van twee SS-pantserdivisies, die in feite toevallig vlak ten noorden van Arnhem gelegerd waren. De 9de SS-pantserdivisie werd door de Duitsers naar Nijmegen gestuurd om de Amerikanen daar tegen te houden. De 10e SS-pantserdivisie omvatte circa 9000 manschappen, voorzien van tanks en artillerie. Snel optreden van deze divisie leidde ertoe dat het verrassingseffect van de luchtlandingen vrijwel terstond verloren ging. De Britse troepen raakten snel vast in hevige straatgevechten in Oosterbeek en Arnhem. Aan het eind van de dag slaagde slechts het tweede bataljon, onder leiding van luitenant-kolonel John Frost, erin een bruggenhoofd te vestigen bij de noordelijke oprit van de verkeersbrug in het centrum van Arnhem. De spoorbrug bij Oosterbeek was toen reeds opgeblazen. Voor het welslagen van Market Garden was het nu essentieel, dat het Britse bruggenhoofd stand zou houden totdat de grondtroepen van het XXX Corps de brug zouden bereiken. In de dagen volgend op 17 september bleef het Britse bruggenhoofd echter geïsoleerd door de onverwacht snelle tegenaanvallen van de Duitsers onder SS-Brigadeführer Willy Bittrich en Feldmarschall Walter Model. Hierdoor werd de aanvoer van versterkingen belet. In hevige straatgevechten werden de Britten steeds verder teruggedreven. Reeds op 19 september was Urquhart gedwongen zijn troepen terug te trekken naar een gebied in Oosterbeek van circa 1 bij 2 km (de "perimeter"). Men was in feite in deze perimeter geïsoleerd. De dropping van voorraden mislukte vrijwel voortdurend: door het gebrekkige radiocontact kon niet worden doorgegeven dat de dropzones in Duitse handen waren, terwijl de piloten de opdracht hadden signalen vanaf de grond te negeren. Later in de slag bleken de nieuwe dropzones te klein om effectief voorraden te kunnen droppen. Bijna alle afgeworpen voorraden kwamen daardoor in Duitse handen terecht. De luchtlanding bij Driel door de Poolse 1ste Onafhankelijke Parachutistenbrigade onder Stanisław Sosabowski op 21 september behoedde de Britse para's voor een vernietigende Duitse aanval die voor de daaropvolgende dag was gepland, maar bracht uiteindelijk onvoldoende soelaas. De opmars van de grondtroepen vanuit het zuiden van Nederland verliep aanmerkelijk trager dan gepland. (Volgens de planning had het bruggenhoofd overigens circa drie etmalen behouden moeten zijn, hetgeen voor luchtlandingstroepen al een zeer lange periode is.) Ten eerste viel de brug bij Son (op de route Eindhoven - Nijmegen - Arnhem) niet onbeschadigd in Geallieerde handen, zodat kostbare tijd verloren ging met het bouwen van een noodbrug en duurde het lang voor de brug bij Nijmegen in Geallieerde handen viel. Ten tweede bleek de Duitse tegenstand heftiger te zijn dan verwacht. Ten derde speelde de route zelf een rol: deze liep over een zeer smalle weg, die tussen Nijmegen en Arnhem deels op een dijklichaam lag en die, naarmate de tijd vorderde, steeds vaker geblokkeerd werd door defect en kapot geschoten materieel door Duitse tegenaanvallen. De route werd door de Geallieerde troepen aangeduid als Hell's Highway. Het gevolg hiervan was dat de grondtroepen niet tijdig de Arnhemse brug konden bereiken om Frost en zijn manschappen te ontzetten. Op donderdag 21 september waren zij genoodzaakt zich over te geven. Op zondag 24 september vond de Conferentie van Valburg plaats waar besloten werd de perimeter nog één maal te versterken. De oversteek van de 4th Dorsets van de 43e Divisie dezelfde avond mislukte, waarna het restant van de Britse Parachutistendivisie onder generaal Roy Urquhart op 25 september van het geallieerde opperbevel zich over de Rijn terug mocht trekken. Op dat moment waren in de perimeter nog circa 2300 man Britse en Poolse troepen aanwezig. Van hen slaagden circa 2000 in de nacht van 25 op 26 september erin de Rijn over te steken. De overigen gaven zich de volgende dag over of verstopten zich om later alsnog over de Rijn te ontsnappen (operatie Pegasus 1 en Pegasus 2). Na de Slag om Arnhem waren de Duitsers doodsbenauwd voor een herhaling waarbij de burgers alleen maar in de weg zouden lopen of de Geallieerden zouden helpen. Daarom dwongen ze op 24 september de 95.000 inwoners van Arnhem om hun stad te verlaten. Ook de Zuid-Veluwe werd geheel ontruimd. Zo ontdekten veel Arnhemmers pas na de oorlog hoezeer hun stad als gevolg van de gevechtshandelingen was verwoest. De Slag om Arnhem wordt onder anderen beschreven in het boek A Bridge Too Far (1974) van de schrijver Cornelius Ryan; in Nederland verschenen als Een brug te ver. Het boek werd in 1977 verfilmd door Sir Richard Attenborough. De verkeersbrug over de Rijn heet sinds 1978 de John Frostbrug. Rol van Prins Bernhard bij het verraad Toen de Slag om Arnhem was verloren, ontstond er bij de Engelsen de behoefte aan een zondebok. Vooral de generaals van het Britse landleger, het 30e Legerkorps, hebben actief en effectief geprobeerd de schuld in niet-Britse schoenen te schuiven, zie Conferentie van Valburg. Aan Nederlandse zijde werd de dubbelspion Christiaan Lindemans alias King Kong die op 28 oktober 1944 was gearresteerd door de Britten als zondebok gebruikt. Lindemans zou kennis over Operation Market Garden hebben doorgespeeld aan de Duitsers. Die kennis zou hij hebben opgedaan op het hoofdkwartier van Prins Bernhard, en daarmee zou de prins indirect mede schuldig zijn aan het mislukken van de Slag om Arnhem. Na de oorlog werd de rol van Lindemans nog wat aangedikt in boeken van de Nederlandse contraspionage-expert in Britse dienst Oreste Pinto. In feite heeft Lindemans echter niet de luchtaanval op Arnhem verraden, maar het grondoffensief van Operation Comet dat later de basis van Operation Garden zou vormen. Aan Lindemans' verhaal werd door de Duitsers aanvankelijk weinig geloof gehecht. Toen echter Operation Market Garden van start ging, concludeerden de Duitsers dat hij toch gelijk had. In allerijl werd getracht de opmars van de geallieerden in Zuid-Nederland te vertragen, en met succes. Juist het omzichtige en trage oprukken door het 30e Legerkorps, het Britse landleger, bleek fataal voor de operatie. Het 30e Legerkorps bereikte de Britse en Poolse parachutisten bij Arnhem eerst na acht dagen in plaats van na de geplande twee dagen. Toen waren de Britse Airbornes al bij de brug in Arnhem door de Duitsers verdreven. Volgens historicus Dr. Loe de Jong ging de Slag om Arnhem niet verloren door het verraad van Lindemans, maar mede door de vondst op 17 september van het aanvalsplan van Market-Garden op het lichaam van een neergehaalde Amerikaanse officier. Dit zou Generaloberst Kurt Student en Generalfeldmarshall Walter Model de mogelijkheid hebben gegeven om de verdediging rond Arnhem effectief te organiseren. (Loe de Jong, Het Koninkrijk deel 10a, eerste helft, pag. 329) Volgens andere bronnen werd het plan aangetroffen in een Waco-zweefvliegtuig. Het duurde tien uur voor het naar het hoofdkwartier van Model kon worden overgebracht. Die vond ze te gedetailleerd om waar te zijn, en negeerde ze verder. Zelfs het Duitse opperbevel van Generalfeldmarshall Von Rundstedt werd niet ingelicht. Indien Model inderdaad weinig waarde heeft gehecht aan het gevonden aanvalsplan, dan zal hij uiteraard ook weinig waarde hebben gehecht aan de, reeds eerder bekende (nl. 15 september 1944), mededelingen van Lindemans, die immers op hetzelfde neerkwamen. Ook dan is het verraad van Lindeman geen factor van betekenis geweest in deze slag. Dat Lindemans zijn kennis over het grondoffensief had opgedaan op het hoofdkwartier van Prins Bernhard staat vast. De beveiliging van dat hoofdkwartier was gebrekkig, iedereen kon er in en uit lopen. Lindemans stond bovendien op goede voet met een naaste medewerker van de prins, Kas de Graaf, die hij eens het leven had gered. Deze De Graaf was het die door een simpel briefje met de tekst King Kong is allright de weg baande voor Lindemans' verraad. Op grond van het briefje werd hij door de Canadese Field Security geschikt bevonden voor een opdracht achter de linies. Lindemans ging door de linies naar Eindhoven, en vervolgens vertelde hij wat hij wist op een Duits hoofdkwartier in Driebergen-Rijsenburg. Prins Bernhard heeft altijd ontkend dat Lindemans al voor de Slag om Arnhem op zijn hoofdkwartier is geweest. Later zou hij nooit verder dan de tuin zijn gekomen. In 1978 is evenwel vast komen te staan dat Lindemans wel degelijk al voor het begin van de slag op het hoofdkwartier is geweest. Frits Philips meldt in zijn memoires dat Lindemans tijdens het eten aan tafel zat. Herdenking Jaarlijks vindt er op de Ginkelse Heide een dropping plaats ter nagedachtenis van de Slag om Arnhem. In 2006 hebben er nog vijf oud-strijders met een tandemsprong en een bestuurbare parachute aan de dropping meegedaan. Daarnaast zijn er ook Engelse en Nederlandse parachutisten gesprongen met de traditionele modellen van de in 1944 gebruikte parachutes. Het Engelse type is niet en het Nederlandse beperkt bestuurbaar. In 1995 is er een uniek herdenkingsconcert in het kader van 50 jaar vrijheid in Europa georganiseerd aan de voet van de John Frostbrug, het World Liberty Concert. Daarbij werd de Slag om Arnhem voor een publiek van 85.000 man en onder live televisieuitzending in 31 landen, op een muzikale manier met veel special effects nagespeeld. Literatuur * Ryan, Cornelius; Een brug te ver : operatie Market-Garden, september 1944; Bussum, 1977. Externe links *Airborne Cemetery Oosterbeek *Airborne Museum in Oosterbeek *Airborne herdenkingswandeltocht Oosterbeek * "Van D-Day tot VE-day", een reisgids langs de plaatsen van de veldslagen *www.arnhemarchive.org(Engelstalig) uitgebreide info *Website over de film Theirs is the Glory categorie:Oorlog Categorie:Geschiedenis